coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
RomanRepublic
RomanRepublic is a union nation located in South Europe(Italian Peninsula,The Alps,Maghreb and southern France) which is lead by ShadowXaisuro. It first started as two seperate nations called: SicilianEmpire lead by ShadowXaisuro,which controls what italy controls, and FrenchRepublic lead by WoaGoku, which controlled southern France. A union was proposed by the two nations on Friday 19.1.18 .Summary of the agreement is: FrenchRepublic will unite with Sicly. France will have a full autonomy named: Autonomous Region Of Frankia,Which will be lead by WoaGoku. The union was established on Friday 26.1.18 when East (TBM) Changed the player limit of nations from 6 to 7 members. 'Name Changes' The new union nation will be later on called MediterraneanUnion, since the entire union is located in the Mediterranean Sea, And later on would be changed to NovaImperiumRomanum(Meaning Neo Roman Empire in Italian) And then it was changed to PapalStates, as followed by the leaving of ShadowXaisuro after Iowa_Mapping bombed Sicily-City, And when ShadowXaisuro decided to return to the leadership, it was changed to Greater Roman Royal Republic ''History 'SicilianEmpire' SicilianEmpire was one of the first nations to be created in Colenia 5.0, right after the reset.It was founded by ShadowXaisuro and it quickly gained members, reaching 5 members in just 2 days. Its capital was in Sicily,and their infrastructure is based on the renaissance era's. 'FrenchRepublic' FrenchRepublic was also one of the first nation to be created alongside SicilianEmpire. Its members consited of 2 people: WoaGoku and PrussianSoldier (Now known as TheJewishBear). Their Capital was Marseille, and alongside with it they had another city on the coast of the Atlantic. 'RomanRepublic' After the Iowa bombing of Sicily-City (The former capital), The previous leader ShaodwXaisuro left and gave the leadership to its successor, Optic_Warrior. Quickly after the put in power of the Monarchy party, Rome was developing and it was decided to move the capital to Rome, instead of rebuilding Sicly-City. After ShadowXaisuro came back to leading rome, it was decided to change to a Republican Ideology. '''Greater Roman Royal Republic' The Newest name of the nation was changed to this after the USE The United Sqidii Empire was forced to unclaimed all colonies and freed Madagascar and to give away 1/4 of there land. Also a reason ''Members RomanRepublic's members consist of: Leader :ShadowXaisuro Officers: '''Pope '''Optic_Warrior, '''Prime Minister '''WoaGoku '''African Roman '''SnakeEyesMexio. Members: LilyTheNightFury, PurseMine, TehDeepy, Yuri2007Bink, owentje and TheJewishBear. Cities The Roman Republic has 5 main cities: Algiers: In north Africa, and has a main theme of sandstone buildings. Carthage: A medival based town located in Tunis shore. Rome: The capital. Has a temple and a few houses. Plans are to build a Colosseum. Sicily: Former capital. Was blown up by Iowa_Mapping. Reconstrucing it is on the work. Marseille: The RomanFrankia cpaital. Alliances RomanRepublic's Closest Allies are: Israel,CNR,CentralAfricanEmpire,TheMarathaEmpire, ImeprialJapan and DacianOrder. They guarantee the independence of Israel. They're part of these organizations as well: Mediterranean Alliance. Political Geography RomanRepublic is located in southern Europe as well as north Africa. They are bordered by AustrianEmpire, FreuzEtral, GermanUnion and ImperialKingdomOfBrittany to the North, SpanishAnchoria to the south-west and. The area of the Alps, Rome, Napoli and Sicily is mainly mountainous, with some parts of forests on sea border, while Roman Frankia is plains and forests, and Roman Algeirs is semi-mountainous and consists of the Sahara Desert. Flags'' They have three main flags which are used in their nation: Category:Nations Category:Nations In Europe Category:5.0